


hear it in the silence

by donnieluvsthings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, enjoy the story fam, idrk what else to tag this as honestly, i’ve never posted on ao3 before this is wild, the logince is intended as romantic but it doesnt have to be, this was basically a logan’s bday drabble even tho his bday has nothing to do with it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnieluvsthings/pseuds/donnieluvsthings
Summary: Logan is tired. Roman helps.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 11





	hear it in the silence

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall here’s some soft logince fluff! summaries are hard apparently. the title is from “You Are In Love” by Taylor Swift. enjoy <3

“Hello, dear nerd.” Roman grinned at Logan from his seat across the table as Logan all but collapsed into his chair, exhaustion pulling at his bones. “How are you on this fine evening?”

“Busy,” Logan sighed, dropping his heavy stack of papers on the table. It was past dinner; he really should’ve been going to bed soon, but he needed to finish this.

Roman hummed, standing up. “Try again. Let’s play a word association game. I’ll start for you: _hi Roman, I’m feeling_ …” he trailed off, waiting for Logan to finish the sentence. Logan almost pointed out that _that’s not a word association game, Roman_ , but decided to let it slide just this once.

“I don’t feel anything,” Logan said loftily, but a smile was playing on his lips as Roman walked around the table and placed his hands on Logan’s shoulders. Roman gently pressed his palms into Logan's back, rubbing them in circles, and Logan practically melted into his seat.

“How about now?” Roman asked, only a hint of teasing in his voice. Logan huffed a partial laugh.

“Hi Roman, I’m... _feeling_...tired.” Logan didn’t need to see Roman to know he was grinning triumphantly.

Or, he thought Roman would be grinning triumphantly. But when Roman’s hands suddenly ceased their movements, Logan tilted his head back to see Roman just staring at him, mouth turned up in a soft smile that looked like a frown from Logan's angle, eyes so fond Logan melted all over again.

“Love you,” Roman said, quiet, but not a secret. He’d announce his love to the entire world if he had the chance, Logan knew.

“Love you, too,” Logan said, words lingering in the silence around them. Roman grinned brilliantly at him.

Maybe logic feeling love didn’t make sense. Maybe it never would. But as Roman swooped down to plant a kiss on his forehead, tender and light, Logan decided it didn’t matter. Roman loved Logan, and Logan loved Roman, and _that_ made perfect sense.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> and [here’s](https://donnieluvsthings.tumblr.com/post/633803992161517568/hear-it-in-the-silence) the tumblr link if u want it


End file.
